Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical frame and method for use thereof for supporting a patient during surgery. The surgical frame includes components that can be adjusted to facilitate positioning and repositioning of a patient during surgery and/or to accommodate differently sized patients. The components of the surgical frame are configured to afford supported movement of a patient during surgery. Preferred components of the surgical frame afford adjustment of the position of the upper body (including the chest), hips, legs, and feet of a patient. Additionally, the surgical frame includes components that affords movement of the entirety of the surgical frame. In doing so, the entirety of the surgical frame can be pivoted to further adjust the position of a patient during surgery including between a prone position and a lateral position. In a preferred embodiment of the surgical frame the patient can be positioned in a prone position, a lateral position, or an angled position there between, by way of example, at a 45 degree angle.
Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, it has been difficult to articulate the bodies of patients during surgery. It is inherently difficult to position and reposition a patient under general anesthesia. To illustrate, multiple operating room personnel may be required for positioning a patient to afford a first surgical approach, and repositioning the patient to afford a second surgical approach may again require multiple operating room personnel.
Given the inherent difficulty in moving a patient during surgery, there exists a need for a surgical frame for supporting a patient thereon that affords positioning and repositioning of the patient to afford multiple surgical approaches.